Balish/Nullar (04/10/13)
8:47] -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:47 -- 08:47 CT: Are you AWAKE? 08:49 CT: Ugg, alright, CONTACT me as soon as you are. 08:49 CT: It is URGENT. 08:49 AG: yeah I haven't really been sleeping much 08:49 AG: geeze give a girl a second to get to the husktop 08:49 CT: Sorry, there is MUCH to discuss. 08:49 CT: I've had a run-in with the PINK one. 08:50 AG: who, the heiress? 08:50 CT: No, no... the PINKEST one. 08:50 AG: oh urgghhh you mean that weirdo 08:50 AG: go on 08:50 AG: I mean if you'd like />>\;; 08:51 CT: Yes, well, to start, I found out how she can OBSERVE you. 08:51 AG: oh? ):>> so it wasn't a prank? 08:52 AG: I was hoping it was a prank 08:52 AG: by like one of my neighbors 08:52 AG: I mean given the dreams it didn't seem too likely 08:52 AG: but still 08:52 CT: I... I believe not, but do NOT worry, she will not be bothering you for LONG. 08:52 CT: She seems to be a PHANTOM. 08:53 AG: you mean like one of the undead that wanders the desert? 08:53 AG: how the fuck does a ghost use a husktop 08:53 CT: No, more of a SPIRIT. A GHOST. 08:53 CT: It must be INFECTING some technology somewhere. 08:54 AG: (put the ghost line under your line woops) 08:54 AG: this is getting 08:54 AG: even weirder by the second =_= 08:54 CT: That's not the IMPORTANT part. 08:54 CT: Don't get me OFF TRACK. 08:54 AG: y-yrros ):>> 08:55 CT: Now, there are two presentable options infront of us, to help this SPECTER, or to ignore it. UNFORTUNATLY, it seems to have a certain... Favoritism of you, so it leaving us ALONE is unlikely. 08:56 AG: of me? 08:56 AG: why me? 08:57 AG: I'm nothing special /o_O\ 08:57 CT: Yes. Something about... It's not IMPORTANT, Ertors, stop getting me OFF TRACK. 08:58 AG: etrors, balish, geeze we've known eachother for *how* long 08:58 CT: I am in a mood, and rather TIRED. We may play this game again, but NEITHER of us enjoyed it last time. 09:00 CT: Now, she seems to have ACCESS to you through a dream-world, which a projection of your mind has created some kind of 'other body'. 09:00 CT: This 'other body' is what ALLOWS you a degree of CONTROL in this realm. 09:01 CT: She believes I am on a planet SUCH AS YOURS, but mine is supposively... Less dark? Something along THOSE LINES. 09:04 CT: Well, APPARENTLY, on MY WORLD, there is some kind of... TOMB, perhaps? Something like that, which she wishes me to find, and then tell you where it is on my realm, then she will NO LONGER trouble us. 09:06 CT: The problem is, I do not DREAM, nor have I for a long time, but then I spoke to ANOTHER... WATCHER, this one much more reasonable. This other warned me of the DANGERS of finding this tomb, but I think it is in our BEST INTEREST to discover it. 09:06 AG: another one?! 09:06 AG: was it the thief?? 09:06 AG: oh, sorry, I forgot my place. is my better still speaking or am I allowed? 09:06 CT: No, a Not-Oracle. 09:06 CT: Nullar. 09:07 CT: Please. 09:07 CT: Let's not play this GAME. 09:07 CT: No one WINS. 09:07 AG: />w<\ 09:07 AG: fine. 09:07 AG: a not-oracle. 09:07 AG: because that's a thing in our lives now. 09:07 CT: A Not-Oracle. 09:08 CT: She is described as an Oracle but threw the title away in the first few lines of dialogue. 09:08 CT: But, I am getting off track again, the riddle is, all this ALTERNATE-REALM garbage seems to be tied to a... Game. 09:12 CT: I BELIEVE it is the one the PHANTOM mentioned to you. Now, I believe a HAUNTING NOTE I received has SOMETHING to do with it. ORIGINALLY I believed it to be a mere prank but... This is far more elaborate than what the other nobles could COOK up. 09:13 AG: a note? 09:14 AG: would it by chance be a note with a bunch of weird losers pretending to be aliens' chumtags on it 09:14 AG: I mean uh 09:14 AG: apropos of nothing 09:14 CT: Some rubbish scrawled on a peice of paper delievered by the MOST PATHETIC drone in existence. 09:15 CT: Don't worry about i- 09:15 CT: Wait. 09:15 CT: Did you..? 09:15 AG: yeah bro. I thought it was a flarping thing? but I didn't know why a drone would deliver a flarping message so I chalked it up to shenanigans 09:16 AG: I tried to see if it visited my neighbors but either it got them all first or didn't get them at all because it just... left 09:16 AG: this was... a little while back? 09:16 CT: Yes... I didn't ask any about it because I believed it to be some dumb thing another Noble dreamed up to inspire DREAD. 09:16 CT: Well, it seems things are PROGRESSING much faster than expected. 09:17 AG: so this uhm 09:17 AG: what did you call it? 09:17 AG: tomb? 09:17 AG: you want us to find this tomb but then not play the game? 09:18 AG: aren't they...... linked? or... I don't know this is all very confusing /><\;; 09:18 CT: I... I am unsure, but the PHANTOM wishes to know the location, which I BELIEVE may only be found within my Dream realm, which is there by CONNECTED to the GAME. 09:19 AG: wait 09:20 AG: so you're saying these dreams are caused by a game we haven't played? 09:20 CT: Yes. 09:20 AG: how the flying fuck does that follow 09:20 CT: It's ABSURD, I'm aware, but... 09:21 CT: Have you even spoken to someone who believes in something, so they speak as if it is true, no matter how INSANE? 09:21 AG: well... no. I don't really talk to nearly as many people as you have to 09:21 AG: isn't that what you always say about all the clowns you're surrounded with though? 09:22 AG: I mean uh OF COURSE BALISH WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING BAD AGAINST THE CHURCH JK GUYS 09:22 AG: sorry go on 09:22 CT: Similarly, UNFORTUNATLY. 09:22 CT: They think themselves TRUE, even though it is wrong, and so did these... Watchers. 09:23 AG: I mean I'd be inclined to believe that 09:23 AG: .... were it not for the dreams 09:23 AG: and I mean, and that note! 09:24 CT: ... 09:24 CT: Do you think it's a GOOD IDEA? 09:24 AG: written in maroon.... soooo shudder inducing. I've messaged one of the handles on the list, as well, and they're definitely real people on that end 09:24 AG: which part? the tomb or the game? 09:24 AG: I have a sneaking suspicion we may only have a choice about the tomb.... 09:24 CT: All of this... I offered our SUPPORT, but perhaps I should have let you SPEAK FOR YOURSELF. 09:24 AG: as the days go on I just get this... awful feeling. 09:26 AG: well if you think a little ol' maroonblood like me can help and you're bound and determined to do what they ask, I suppose I'd have no choice but to do it too P:> 09:26 CT: Thank you for the SUPPORT, it's rather refreshing to get a STRAIGHT answer for once. 09:27 AG: you need better acquaintances, balish 09:27 AG: do you think we should, idk 09:27 AG: start asking around about this shit? 09:27 CT: No. 09:27 AG: see if any of the other losers we know--- oh. 09:27 CT: Trust me, no. 09:28 CT: I do not trust those FOOLS. 09:27 AG: Okay. ):>> 09:28 AG: And what about the 'humans'. 09:28 AG: on the list. 09:29 CT: The other handles? Maybe, but we must step CAUSIOUSLY with them. They seem to be EASILY manipulated, but feeble at the same time. 09:32 AG: we're supposed to play against them... the fuck do you think that means? 09:32 AG: if it's anything like flarping it can't be good for them [09:33 AG: ugh sorry I'm getting kind of excited even though I know I shouldn't!! 09:33 CT: ... 09:33 CT: As am I... 09:34 CT: The dullness may come to an END, if the PRESSURE these watchers put on the game is realistic. 09:34 AG: I'd say we're sick fucks but honestly this is probably one of our more normal urges 09:35 AG: heh. maybe I'll get something exciting out of my few sweeps! 09:35 CT: I sleep outside of my Recuperacoon tonight, and perhaps DREAM. Then we will see what the FUTURE holds. 09:35 AG: Maybe I can be a footnote in your future descendant's shitty history books P: 09:35 CT: ... 09:35 CT: Hey, Null. 09:35 AG: yeah? 09:36 CT: Serious question right now... Do you WANT to go to space? 09:36 AG: Oh. 09:36 CT: I mean, it's not an OUTRAGEOUS want. 09:36 AG: Well. 09:36 CT: Other trolls seem excited about the OPPROTUNITY. 09:36 AG: I mean, no, not really. 09:36 CT: They seem so willing to- wait, NO? 09:37 AG: How long will I be up there, anyway? Like, two, three sweeps? Cleaning the ablution chambers in space or dying on the front lines, then being catapulted out into the ether? 09:37 AG: No, I'd rather just spend what time I have with my lusus and my garden. 09:37 AG: I guess that's a stupid thing to wish for, though. ):>> 09:37 CT: I see... 09:38 CT: No, not STUPID. 09:38 CT: Just... hopeful, I guess. 09:38 AG: well. it'll never happen, so I'm really just being awful to myself even thinking about it 09:39 AG: what about you? do you think they'll force you into the church? you might do some cool stuff there 09:40 CT: They can never. I'd sooner hear THE VAST GLUB then join that wretched idealistic circlejerk. 09:41 AG: haha. so what will you do, then? I know you're a high blood or whatever but aren't you still pretty limited as far as career options go? 09:41 CT: ... It's stupid, but... I've always wanted to TRAVEL. To see the STARS, long before the IMPERIAL FLEET decends. 09:42 AG: so, like, a scout? 09:42 AG: it'd be sad to know that every planet you sent back coordinates to was just going to be all but destroyed in the name of the empress 09:42 AG: I mean 09:43 AG: gosh wow that almost sounds like treason /^^\; woops 09:43 CT: Nothing so HOSTILE. More like... A cartographer. 09:43 CT: Some MAP MAKER for the ENTIRE UNIVERSE, so all can benifit... But of COURSE her EMPERIAL HIGHNESS would just use it as a battle plan. 09:44 CT: It's foolish, STRIKE the thought from your mind. 09:44 AG: well. it sounds pretty cool to me, balish. and you're a high enough blood you may be able to make it work 09:44 AG: just... idk. make sure to get high results on your schoolfeeding? 09:45 CT: No, I'm not. I've seen what happens to those who STRAY from the WARPATH. We highbloods like to give you IMAGES of how BEAUTIOUS our lives are, but we get CULLED like the rest of you. 09:46 CT: Every author I've of every book I HAVE ended up dead. 09:47 AG: well. everyone's gotta die eventually, right? 09:47 AG: 'cept maybe the condesce. 09:47 CT: That is a NEGATIVE outlook. 09:47 AG: I mean no offense to that maenam girl but I doubt she'll be the one to take over the throne if you know what I mean 09:47 AG: ... we really have to see about better encrypting our chats 09:48 CT: Er... Maybe you are right, my status can only protect you SO MUCH. 09:49 AG: well. if the empire wants us to play this game 09:49 AG: it looks like all of our careers might be up in smoke 09:49 AG: and I mean, it's gotta be the empire right? who else could send a drone? 09:50 CT: ... 09:50 CT: I am... UNSURE. 09:50 CT: But... This is DEFINITELY not the Empire. 09:51 AG: how do you know? 09:51 AG: could it be... top secret? from the condesce themselves? 09:51 AG: I mean 09:51 AG: if we assume these aliens we're fighting could be adolescents too 09:51 AG: then... could it just be some... gladiator spectator sport for the empress to enjoy? ):>> 09:52 CT: It's not the way they RUN. The CONDESCE... Nevermind about HER, but there has been NO RECORD of this tactic EVER, and the EMPIRE is not something that ADAPTS. 09:52 AG: hm, yeah. I'll have to trust your judgment on that one 09:53 CT: Oh, SPEAKING of books, when is your WRIGGLING DAY? 09:54 AG: haha balish the book thing was like ten minutes ago 09:54 AG: but.. next perigee? 09:55 AG: why, what do you have up your sleeve? [09:55 CT: Silence, PEASANT, I am trying to PLAN. Next Perigee, wonderful, JUST ENOUGH time for my plan to come to FRUITION. 09:57 AG: okay okay [09:57 AG: well. not to be a downer here, but. hopefully all this game shit doesn't happen before there 09:58 CT: Oh, don't FEAR, not even the game can stop MY PLAN. 09:58 CT: Speaking of which, I may want to GET BACK TO WORK on it. 09:58 AG: ehehe 09:59 AG: okay. but. did they say anything else? 09:59 AG: the watchers?? 09:59 AG: everything you said was pretty vague and I mean I sent the whole log />>;\ 10:00 CT: No, of course not, there was nothing else said. 10:00 CT: Blah blah blah, tomb, blah blah, Theif, BLAH BLAH. 10:00 CT: That's ALL. TOTALLY it. 10:00 AG: .... are you SURE? [10:00 CT: EVERYTHING. 10:00 CT: YES. 10:00 AG: ]:<>* I wasn't supposed to be smiling there 10:01 AG: hrm. okay. 10:01 AG: if you... think of anything else tell me okay?? 10:01 CT: One last thing, Null, have you by any chance seen a large bird flying about? 10:01 AG: haha what? 10:01 CT: A large BIRD, flying about. 10:02 AG: I mean, no, not really? just the usual flying lusii nothing out of the ordinary 10:03 AG: hey 10:03 AG: is this about 10:03 AG: well. 10:03 AG: you mentioned me flying out there soon, is this about.... 10:04 CT: Err, don't worry, I'm sure he's just... OUT AND ABOUT, he does love to take trips to the SOUTHERN COASTS sometimes. 10:04 CT: He probably just failed to mention it or SOMETHING, nothing to worry about. 10:05 AG: okay. ):>> well, let me know when he comes back okay? I don't want to have to worry 10:05 AG: I mean 10:05 AG: ugh 10:05 AG: that sounded pale, fuck, you know what I mean 10:05 AG: haha I guess it actually sounded more pale towards erndad lol 10:05 CT: I understand, and thank you for the CONCERN. 10:05 CT: I will get back to WORK, contact me if a WATCHER bothers you. 10:06 AG: no problem, balish. will do. 10:06 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 22:06 --